Best Oscars Ever
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Staubrey meets Jennifer Lawrence and they all have sex."


Stacie couldn't believe it was actually happening. After years of being a devoted E! Network watcher, then an intern, and eventual reporter, she was now a red carpet reporter for her favorite network on her way to cover the Academy Awards. The only person possibly more excited than Stacie was her girlfriend, Aubrey.

The blonde had grown up loving films and always locked forward to the Academy Awards, despite how political it had become. The idea of being able to part take in the festivities in anyway both excited and completely terrified Aubrey, she wanted to make sure that the day went without a hitch.

It was one o'clock, the time the girls had to leave the hotel E! was putting all of its reports up in for the weekend to get to the Kodak Theatre for a final production meeting before the red carpet coverage started.

When Stacie arrived, a flustered producer came up to her, "Ryan's flight got delayed all day yesterday until it got cancelled, we need you on the red carpet, not the media bridge, here are a list of questions the network wants you to ask certain celebrities. Now go find Jason so he can get a mic pack on you, he'll direct you from there. Good luck kid."

The brunette stood in shock, she couldn't believe that she was going to be reporting from the red carpet, not 30 feet above it her first time covering the Academy Awards with E!. Stacie took out her phone and sent a quick text to Aubrey, "Ryan's flight got cancelled, I'm going to be reporting from the red carpet. I'm so nervous, I need you to help calm me down before we go live."

Stacie did as she was told and found Jason who put all of the necessary technical equipment on her while she did her best to memorize all of the questions she had been given, but the sheer number of them was completely stressing her out. The brunette breathed her first sigh of relief in half an hour when she spotted Aubrey waiting for her outside the makeshift office E! had set up red carpet headquarters.

The brunette couldn't help herself when she ran into her girlfriend's waiting arms for a reassuring hug and a kiss on the temple. "Bree, I'm so scared. I'm going to be on the red carpet, talking to the biggest names in entertainment, live, what if I ask someone the wrong question and end up blackballed in Hollywood?"

Aubrey cut Stacie off with a soft, comforting kiss to calm her girlfriend down. When they broke apart, Aubrey made Stacie look her in the eyes. "Stacie Joy Conrad, you are going to nail this red carpet coverage. I'm not saying that because I have to, but because I've watched you spend hours studying for today despite the fact that you were going to be the third reporter and wouldn't be talking to anyone. Yes, I'm sure they threw some additional material at you, and you should do you should do your best to memorize it, but it's not the end of the world if you don't. You've interviewed most of these people before. The only difference is it's on the red carpet. You're a great interviewer Stacie, just take a deep breath and be yourself. I know you can do this."

Stacie had tears welling in her eyes by the end of her girlfriend's speech. "Wow Bree, couldn't wait to give a speech like that until I'm not about to be on live TV in front of millions of people so my mascara doesn't run?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and pulled Stacie in for a hug and kiss on the forehead. "You'll be great. Now go and memorize as much as you can before you go live."

Like Aubrey had predicted, Stacie had done a great job on the red carpet coverage, no one would have guessed that she had been given an hour's notice that she would be doing so. While the entire red carpet was a whirlwind, the highlight was definitely getting to talk to Jennifer Lawrence, who had implied that Stacie was her favorite E! reporter and thought she was hot.

After Best Supporting Actress was announced, Aubrey and Stacie decided to grab a drink and go to the bathroom to freshen up, there wouldn't be another major category for another hour and a half. When they walked into the bathroom, both girls were completely star struck when they walked in and saw Jennifer Lawrence at the sinks washing her hands.

The actress looked up into the mirror to see who it was. A smile quickly spread across her face when she realized it was Stacie. "Hey, who won Supporting Actress? I was going to piss myself if I stayed, too much champagne before the ceremony started."

"Been there before," said with a suggestive wink. "And Keira Knightly won."

Jennifer nodded before her eyes landed on Aubrey. "Oh my God, where are my manners? I'm Jen." The blonde said as she walked over and held her hand out for Aubrey to shake.

"I'm Aubrey, Stacie's girlfriend." The other blonde responded, trying to keep her excitement in check at meeting her favorite actress and biggest celebrity crush.

"Nice work," the actress whispered to Stacie, but loud enough for Aubrey to hear, causing her to look at the ground in an attempt to hide the large grin on her face.

Stacie let a content smile cross her face as she wrapped her arm around Aubrey's waist. "I agree. I think I'm gonna keep her for awhile."

Jennifer smiled adoringly at the couple before regaining her composure. "Are you guys going to the Elton John party afterwards?"

"I don't know. We both have to work tomorrow…" Stacie started before she was quickly cut off.

"Please," Jennifer asked. "I have to go, having people I know there who aren't focused on the paparazzi will make it bearable."

The blonde and brunette couldn't help but smirk and shake their heads at the actress's antics, they knew this was only going to end one way and to quit arguing while they were ahead. "We would love to go to the Elton John party with you."

A wide grin spread across the actress's face. "Thank you guys so much! Here's my number, text me when you leave the ceremony and I'll text you directions to the part. I should probably get back to my seat, I'll see you guys later."

Both girls nodded and agreed. When the actress had left, Aubrey and Stacie turned to face each other, eyes wide and jaws wide open in disbelief. "Ok, so let me get this straight, we just got hit on and invited to one of the hottest Hollywood parties by our biggest celebrity crush, right? Or am I just dreaming and the day hasn't even started?" The blonde asked, laughing at how insane what she had just said seemed before yelping and jumping in surprise as a sharp pain shot through her arm. "Ow, Stacie. What the fuck?"

The brunette shrugged. "Just making sure I'm not in a dream."

"So why didn't you just pinch yourself?" A very annoyed blonde demanded.

"Because you can't wake yourself up if you pinch yourself in a dream and you're cute when you're annoyed." Stacie replied, still amused at how made Aubrey was."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Whatever, hurry up and go pee and freshen up your make up. I don't want to miss anything."

The rest of the ceremony went as planned, Leonardo DiCaprio lost Best Actor, people made jokes about how heavy the statues were, and it went on an hour longer than planned. As promised, Stacie texted Jen at the end to get directions which she replied to promptly with the end point in Beverly Hills.

When they pulled up to the house both girls' jaws dropped. They had lived in L.A. for over three years and seen their fair share of mansions, but none could comparable to what they were looking at.

Stacie's wonder at what she was seeing was ended when she felt a sharp pain in her thigh. "Ow, what the hell, Bre?"

"Just making sure I didn't get wasted at the ceremony and imagine the whole thing." Aubrey replied, still staring at the house.

The brunette decided to ignore her girlfriend and step out of the car and begin making her way towards the massive home.

When they made it to the door, the girls were stopped by a large man wearing all black and sunglasses despite the fact that the sun had set hours ago, holding a clipboard. "Names, ladies?"

"Um, Stacie Conrad and Aubrey Posen," Stacie answered hesitantly.

The bouncer flipped through the pages on his clipboard for a few seconds before turning back to them. "Sorry ladies, you're not on the list. I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises."

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey yelled in disbelief. "We were invited here by Jennifer Lawrence. I don't care if we aren't on your list, we should be allowed in."

"Yep, I'm sure," the man replied as he turned his attention to someone else trying to get into the party.

Stacie could see the anger immediately starting to rise in her girlfriend and started pulling her away before she did something that she would regret.

"What an asshole!" Aubrey spat out in frustration. "Yep, I'm sure," she repeated the man in a mocking tone. "It's like he thinks we're two crazy girls who go around claiming to know celebrities to get into Oscar parties." The blonde continued to rant as she paced next to the car.

Meanwhile, Stacie pulled out her phone to text Jen, filling her in on the situation.

Within minutes she had received a reply telling her to come back.

Stacie cut the blonde off mid rant as she pulled her back to the house.

"What the fuck? I was talking," Aubrey demanded as she was pushed back towards the party."

"What we're doing is getting into that party. I just texted Jen and she said to come back."

Aubrey visibly relaxed before turning to a teasing smirk," "So she's just Jen now?"

"That is what she said to call her." Stacie said in an attempt to defend herself.

Aubrey just smirked in amusement at her girlfriend, she was so cute when she was nervous.

When the couple made their way back to the entrance, the same large man was still there. He let out an annoyed sigh when he saw Stacie and Aubrey approaching. "I'm sorry ladies, but you're still not on the list. Stop embarrassing yourselves, put that energy into something productive."

"Funny, I say they are on the list." All three turned around and saw Sir Elton John with an annoyed look on his face, behind him was an amused looking Jennifer Lawrence who was obviously enjoying watching the man become nervous, now knowing that he was in the wrong.

"Mr. Sir Elton John, they weren't on the list and you told me to stick to the list. I was just doing my job I swear."

"Yes, but I also told all of my staff to be polite to everyone which you obviously weren't. We'll discuss your future employment after the party."

The bouncer's face went three shades paler making Aubrey and Stacie smirk that this man was getting what he deserved.

"Thanks for coming to get us," Stacie said to the actress when they were finally inside the house. "We were worried that you may have forgotten about us."

"It was no problem, now let's go get a drink."

Before Stacie could follow her new friend and girlfriend, she felt herself being stopped. When she turned around, the brunette found herself face-to-face with Sir Elton John. Stacie was in such a state of shock that she couldn't find the words to thank him for putting the guy in his place or how big of a fan she was.

"Miss Conrad, I've been told that you are a reporter for the E! Network, is that correct?"

"Um, yes sir, I'm a contributing reporter for E!" Stacie stuttered out, trying to contain her excitement that Sir Elton John was not only taking to her, but knew her name.

"Right. I pride myself on having a star-studded post-Oscar party that allows my guests to let loose without fear of media presence. In order to protect that, I need you to sign an NDA saying that nothing you see here tonight will be discussed on television, radio, podcast, written, or discussed in an other medium in any capacity. If you refuse to sigh, I will have to ask you to leave."

"Just show me where to sign."

Stacie quickly saw why this party was so excusive and secretive. The amount of drugs, alcohol, and secretive hook ups she saw were truly astounding and could be career killers if the public found out.

Aubrey and Stacie had a few drinks with Jen and danced a little before realizing most of the people on the dance floor were Britney Spears's backup dancers and awkwardly leaving to keep from further embarrassing themselves.

"Holy shit, is that the time?" Stacie exclaimed. "I have to be up for work in five hours!"

"Thank you so much for inviting us Jen, we had a great time, but we should really be going," Aubrey confirmed as she tried to pull the actress in for a goodbye hug. To the blonde's surprise, she felt lips on hers in a kiss and she couldn't help but kiss them back.

When her brain finally caught up with what was happening, Aubrey gently pushed Jen off of her before looking at Stacie with pure guilt in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, she kissed me and caught me off guard. I didn't mean to kiss her back, I promise. Please don't be mad." The blonde begged.

"I'm not mad, I'm just really turned on," Stacie muttered under her breath, staring at both of the blondes in front of her.

"Stacie, you can't seriously be suggesting what I think you are," Aubrey asked incredulously. She thought that Stacie's promiscuous side was under control since college.

The brunette locked eyes with her girl friend. "Come on Bree, how many times have we both fantasized about this? Not that the opportunity has presented itself you're backing out?"

Aubrey returned Stacie's look as she considered what her girlfriend had said. As much as it killed her to admit it, Stacie was right and she wasn't going to miss out on an opportunity like this. "Jen, is this something you want too? Like 100 percent beyond a shadow of a doubt?"

The actress just smiled at the women in front of her. "I think I've made it clear since Stacie interviewed me that this is something I really want."

"Car. Now." Aubrey ordered without breaking eye contact with the women in front of her as they immediately did as they were told.

The blonde drove as fast as she could without endangering them or anyone else on the road back to her and Stacie's house.

When they got out of the car, Stacie immediately pulled Jen in for a heated kiss, which she eagerly returned. The brunette quickly started pulling the blonde back towards the door to the house, desperate to get her inside.

Eventually the pair pulled apart when air became necessary and all but ran for the door, followed closely by Aubrey.

Aubrey was barely through the door before she was being slammed into it and hungry lips were attacking hers. The blonde couldn't help but moan and cup breast that definitely weren't Stacie's. She opened her eyes to find Jen kissing her while Stacie kissed the actress's neck.

As much as she was enjoying this, Aubrey was also dying to get the two gorgeous women in front of her upstairs to have sex with them. Aubrey broke the kiss before panting out, "Bedroom."

Jen nodded and Stacie removed her lips from the taller woman's neck before grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs, followed closely by Aubrey.

When they reached the bedroom, Stacie wasted no time in pushing Jen on the bed and straddling her hips before pulling her in for a kiss, which was eagerly returned.

Aubrey awkwardly stood at the door for a few moments, unsure of what to do with herself, but enjoying the sit in front of her.

After breaking the kiss for air, Jen's eyes immediately landed on the other blonde and knew she needed a little encouragement. When their eyes locked, the actress beckoned her over with one finger.

When Aubrey was on the bed next to where Jen was pinned under Stacie, she was immediately pulled into a kiss.

The brunette licked her lips at how hot the sight before her was before leaning down to unzip Aubrey's dress and pushed it down her shoulders until it bunched up around her waist, revealing her perky breasts that Jen couldn't help but stare at.

Aubrey smirked before breaking the kiss to whisper, "You can touch them if you want," into the actress's ear.

That was all the encouragement the taller woman needed as her hands immediately grabbed the other woman's breasts and began massaging them while her thumbs started rubbing the nipples to stiff peaks. These actions had an immediate effect on Aubrey as she started softly moaning in pleasure.

Watching Jen feel her girlfriend up and the sounds she was making were having a similar impact on Stacie as she felt her panties start getting wet with arousal.

In an attempt to relieve some of the tension in her now aching core, the brunette started grinding her center against the woman below her, earning her a small whimper that quickly turned into moans as Stacie picked up her pace. It didn't take long for moans to turn into please for the brunette to keep going because she was so close.

Stacie did her best to comply as she kept her own building orgasm at bay, she wanted the woman below her to come first.

Aubrey did her best to help Stacie bring Jen to orgasm by sucking on her pulse point and playing with her nipples. The additional pleasure the other blonde was giving her on top of what Stacie was doing was what ultimately sent the actress over the edge, alternating between both of her lovers' names.

Watching the woman below her come was incredibly sexy to Stacie who continued grinding against Jen to help them ride out their orgasms.

When they were done, Stacie moved off of the other woman and wrapped her arms around her waist. Aubrey mimicked her actions on her other side. Wow, that was amazing." Stacie said as she kissed Jen's shoulder.

The taller woman scoffed. "You're one to talk. That was the best orgasm I've ever had."

"Oh trust me, the feeling is mutual," Stacie said enthusiastically before looking over at her girlfriend who had yet to come. "Hey Jen, what do you say we team up to make Aubrey feel as awesome as we do?"

A devious smile played at Jen's lips. "That sounds like a great idea."

"Don't worry about me." Aubrey said dismissively. "I had a great time regardless."

The other blonde rolled over so she was straddling Aubrey before leaning in to kiss her. "Don't be ridiculous, you deserve an orgasm just as much as Stacie and I do."

Aubrey locked eyes with the woman on top of her before turning to her girlfriend who gave her an encouraging nod. "Well if you insist."

That was all Jen needed to hear as she reconnected her lips to Aubrey's in a much more heated kiss.

After a few minutes of making out, Jen removed her lips to begin trailing kisses down Aubrey's face and neck until she reached her breasts, teasing the nipples between her pointer fingers and thumbs until they were stiff peaks before continuing her journey south.

Much to Stacie's surprise and Aubrey's disappointment, Jen didn't stop when she reached the apex of her thighs, opting instead to kiss Aubrey's lips before licking her way down her thighs until she reached the knees.

By this time, Aubrey was painfully turned on and her hips were bucking on their own, desperately searching for contact. Jen had planned on drawing out the teasing a little longer, but instead took pity on the other blonde. The actress grabbed Aubrey's thighs and threw them over her shoulders.

"Oh fuck," Aubrey moaned as Jen took her first lick through the other girl's folds.

The positive feedback made Jen smirk as she thrust her tongue inside of Aubrey and began enthusiastically eating her out. The blonde's attention turned to her girlfriend when she heard the brunette moan at the sight, her hand moving between her thighs.

Watching her girlfriend touch herself while Jennifer Lawrence ate her out infinitely turned Aubrey on. The blonde had to reach down and tangle her hand in the other blonde's hair to keep herself from coming on the spot. "Fuck yes, right there." Aubrey moaned. She was incredibly close.

Jen sucked the other blonde's clit into her mouth and slowly pushed three bunched up fingers into Aubrey, dragging her over the edge to sweet release. It was a mind-blowing orgasm that Aubrey would remember forever.

Just as Jen was withdrawing her fingers, the two blondes heard a scream and immediately turned to the source. A flush faced Stacie was withdrawing her fingers from herself and licking them clean. When the brunet opened her eyes, she had a content smile on her face at what had just happened. "I didn't know about you guys, but this night has been perfect and exhausting. So I think we should go to bed before anything can ruin it," Stacie suggested as she laid down on the left side of the bed.

Jen and Aubrey followed suit with Jen in the middle and Aubrey on the right. Jen turned to give the blonde and brunette a kiss before settling between them and allowed to two sets of arms wrap around her waist and two sets of legs tangled with hers.

All three girls fell asleep with content smiles on their faces, not a care in the world about anything but each other and how good it felt to just be wrapped in each others' arms.


End file.
